Uchiha Attraction
by killeruchiha24
Summary: She saw him around Tsunade's office,and she had to admit he was gorgeous. It was a party kiss, but perhaps could it be more? ItaSaku M for Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

So i write my own little stories alot but ive never actually published one so dont be too harsh please.

I really like the ItaSaku pairing as well as NejiSaku and SasuSaku, so you might see a few of those up in the future, too.

Reviews would be nice please, i dont know exactly how long i want to make this story maybe a few chapters or so.

Couldnt really think of a name for this one.

Thanks and plz enjoy!! :)

* * *

Chapter One

_Breath in, breath out, repeat._ I silently told myself. I was currently sitting under my favorite cherry blossom tree meditating. I had made that a sort of ritual now days after missions, and it was a welcome one especially after those long and grueling ones, (as well as all those hours Tsunade had me on at the hospital. Almost constant double overtimes). I had only been back an hour from my latest mission and was reveling in the peace and quiet.

My team and I, team 7, had been on a mission to Grass Country to give an alliance scroll to their leader. Although war wasn't imminent at the moment, Tsunade thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea to offer alliances to a few different places. Naruto, Sasuke and I had spent four days to get there, and were made to stay there another week so he could make up his mind and another four days back. Of course Naruto had complained and bantered with Sasuke the whole time. I smiled to myself. Sasuke. Yes, I used to be completely infatuated with him, I admitted to myself, but time had worn it down. Yes I still loved him, he was my best friend and nothing more, him and Naruto both.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" Speak of the devil. I opened my eyes and sat up as the two figures approached.

"What do you think she's doing, dobe." Sasuke said giving Naruto a bashing.

"Umm…sleeping? And don't do that, teme, that hurts." Naruto pouted, holding his head. "So any way, there is a party at Sasuke's house. His parents are out of town and everybody who's anybody is gonna be there. Please say you'll come too." He asked. I thought about it for a second. _Hmmmmm…party huh? Everybody's going to be there._

"Sure ill go, I don't really have anything else to do." I said standing up and stretching the aches out from laying down so long on the grass. "What time?"

"It starts around 6." Sasuke replied. I look at the sky. The sun was starting to set and the sky looked beautiful with streaks of pink and orange. "Okay ill meet you guys there, I'm going to have to change and stuff you know."

"Kk Sakura, we will see you in about an hour, Bye!!" Naruto and Sasuke turned and started walking back the way they came. I turned the opposite way and headed to my apartment to get ready.

As I unlocked the door, I saw Kiba bound up the stairs loudly. "Hey Sakura. You coming tonight?"

"Yep, and I'm assuming that you are too?"

"Oh yeah wouldn't miss it, lotsa babes you know." He laughed and headed towards his door. Yeah he lived only three doors down. Weird huh? I walked through the door and into my room to my closet. Hmmm what to where. I pushed a few articles aside and smiled. I reached in and pulled it out laying on the bed. I ran to the bathroom and proceeded to take a shower and get ready.

About an hour later I walked through the gates of the Uchiha district wearing my black spaghetti strap mini dress and my matching heeled boots. Many people were making their way to the main house where Sasuke and the rest of his main family lived, his brother Itachi and his parents. I was pretty fond of his parents, especially Mikoto. She volunteered at the hospital a lot as a receptionist or just to help out with random things. At the hospital the more help usually the better. I never really saw his father unless he came into the hospital too. I didn't have to worry about seeing them though as they were out of town, Itachi on the other hand I knew was not.

He was a mysterious one. Very smart, strong and of course deliciously handsome. Being a student of Tsunade I was usually in or around her office doing random things for the hokage. Filing paper work and all that boring stuff. It was there that I saw him frequently or when I was in the ANBU offices with my team, and it was there that she learned that he was given a month off of missions for doing so many of them back to back. He never really spoke much when we ran in to each other in the halls. He was always nice to me though, always exchanging polite hellos or a nod of his head. So I no doubt was guaranteed a run in with him here as well.

I followed the path that lead to the front door and was ushered in the house. Immediately I was hit with the vibrations of the loud music. I looked around and saw that all of the rookie nine were here as well all Lee, Neji and Tenten. I noticed that a few of the sensei's were here, too. Kakashi was in the corner of the living room with Jiriya reading his book, while Asuma and Kureni were quietly conversing in the kitchen. I looked around for Naruto and Sasuke, and not finding either, moved through the living room and into the kitchen. Still not there I decided to head to the back. As I walked through the hall I gawked at the many expensive paintings and vases along the way. I stopped in front of a very colorful one and thought to myself, I wish I could own something like this.

"If your looking for Sasuke, he's in the garden in the back with Naruto and some others." I whipped around startled and saw Itachi standing there staring intently at me. His eyes wondered down my body and then backup to my own. I blushed slightly, realizing what he was doing. He walked forward towards me slowly still staring at me. His gaze held mine as his body pinned mine to the wall. I swallowed and blushing slightly asked,"W..what are you doing?" He put his face closer to mine and my heart beat furiously against my chest. I guess i didnt realize it till now, but i really, really ,really wanted him to kiss me and right now it was intesified by tenfold. His lips touched mine by the smallest fraction as he answered,"Perhaps i would like to know what the lips of the top medic in konoha tastes like." And with that he puched his lips fully against mine. My eyes were wide for a second before i closed them and surrendered to the wounderful feeling. His hands snaked around my waist and [ulled me against him gently. I moaned under his touch and he slipped his tongue inside my mouth, I didnt even bother fighting him for dominance already knowing who was going to win. I felt him searching and exploring. My arms wrapped themselve around his neck as he deepened the kiss further.  
I faintly heard a door open and voices but at the moment they didnt really matter.  
"Hey teme, where do you think Sakura is? Its not like her to be late."  
"How the hell am i supposed to....know? Sakura?"

* * *

Good so far? Id really like to know please please please review! Thanks!! :)

killeruchiha24


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry it took so long to update, got busy with the holidays and such.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed, I never knew till now just how much good feed back on your stuff makes you happy and inspires you.

Keep up the good reviewing and here its the second chapter.

Enjoy!!!!!_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

He watched silently as she gawked at his mothers many painting and vases she had hand crafted over the years. They were her treasures and her other children. The black strapless mini Sakura was wearing, he noticed with a smirk, outlined her lovely curves and her shapely legs nicely. He wanted to say something to her, in fact he had been trying to for the past three weeks, but every time he ran into all he could do was nod or say a simple hello. And every time he would silently kick himself. He was head ANBU captain with over a hundred missions completed al ranging from D-rank up S-rank. He, Itachi Uchiha heir to the Uchiha Clan, had killed men and almost been killed himself, yet he couldn't come up with something other than hello to say to a female. A hot, gorgeous beautiful one at that. _They always say beauty is deadly_, he commented to himself. He still couldn't see how he had missed her. Sure he had seen her around the offices and the occasional hospital visit, but he ad never truly _seen_ her until that one day. He smirked again as he remembered that day.

_Flash Back:_

"_Itachi, Tsunade requests your presence in her office as soon as your done here." Itachi looked up from his paper work on his desk at his cousin. "Alright, thank you Shisui, tell her I'll be there as soon as I'm able." Shisui nodded and walked back out the door of the small office in the ANBU headquarters. Itachi sighed a little as he sat back in his chair, he had been here all day writing reports from his teams missions, looking over complaints and on and on they went. Grabbing his pen back up he continued. _

_Finally finished he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He could fell a migrane coming on and he really didn't need one of those right now. He heard a light tapping on the door and opened his eyes to see a pink haired woman standing in the door way. _How did I ever miss this? _He thought. She was beautiful with hair loose around her shoulders, her emerald eyes watching him as his eyes wandered down her body noting the wonderful curves slightly outlined by her shinobi outfit.. _

"_Um, Uchiha-san? Tsunade sent me here with your mission scroll. She said to tell you that she's sorry that she couldn't brief you herself but something important came up." He blinked as she walked forward, almost tentatively he noticed, like she didn't know if she should or not. He nodded and she set the scroll on the desk. Her hand lingered above it for a second before she pulled it away and took a small step back. "You are to go to stone and assassinate the leader of the resent uprising, Kei Michi. Tsunade wants to stop him there before it grows bigger and begins to pose as a threat to Konoha." He barley heard her as he watched her luscious lips move. Her voice was like silk, just as beautiful as her being, drawing him in. He could just imagine how soft and good they would feel against his, how delicious they would taste._

"_Are you ok, Uchiha-san?" She interrupted his thoughts, moving forward and leaning on his desk, face level with his. _

"_Yes, just a headache is all." It wasn't a complete lie. She laughed and he revered in it. It was like music, refreshing his ears. She could just keep on laughing, he wouldn't mind it was such a lovely sound._

"_I would too if I had to do all this work. Here." She walked around the back of the desk and pressed her fingers to his temples. Immediately more thoughts flooded his mind. They were soft and womanly, yet they were strong. He thought of how they might feel against the rest of his body. Her chakra then pushed itself into his head and immediately he felt relief from the headache he had forgotten he had in those last few seconds._

"_There that should do it, now you just need to go home and rest before you have to leave. Anything I forgot to mention will be in the scroll." She walked back around the desk and headed towards the door. "You shouldn't work yourself so hard, Uchiha-san, its not good for you." He chuckled slightly as he stood._

"_Ill do my best." She smiled and walked out. His mind raced as he thought of something to say something to keep her around if not for a few moments more._

"_Haruno-san." He heard her soft footfalls stop and then get louder as they headed back his way._

"_Yes?" She asked as he face appeared again through the doorway. _

"_Thank you, for the scroll," he said looking at her once more, trying to imprint her into his mind. "And thank you as well for curing the head ache." She smiled once more._

"_Its no problem, and please just call me Sakura."_

"_Thank you, Sakura" Her name felt like candy on his tongue, sweet and juicy._

"_But, I get to call you by your first name as well, Itachi." She said, still smiling as she turned and walked out once more._

_-End Flash Back_

"If your looking for Sasuke he's out back in the garden with Naruto and some others." He saw he her jump slightly before she quickly turned around. His eyes automatically roamed her body on their own. The tops of her breasts showed a little in that dress and he couldnt help but smirk before moving forword and before he realized what he was doing he found that her lithe body was pinned between his and the wall behind her. Her eyes were staring up at him, widened slightly, a blush creeping across her pretty face. "W..what are your doing?" she asked breathely. If what she was wearing hadn't already set him on fire, that certainly would have. God he wanted to kiss her right now, hell he just wanted her in general right now. It had been like this for him these past three weeks. He leaned in a little and he heard himself say,"Perhaps i would like to know what the lips of the top medic in konoha taste like." And with that he pressed his lips to hers and almost groaned out loud. They felt exactly like he thought they would, though they tasted sweeter than he had expected. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he felt her press her lips back against his. He felt her relax in his arms and continued the kiss as she allowed him entrance to her mouth. His tongue roamed around on its own accord. Itachi thought that now perhaps he could die a happy man. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her. As he prepared to take this even further he heard the door to the garden open and close and immediately picked out the voices of Sasuke and the idiot blonde Naruto. He inwardly growled, but proced to continue the kiss.

"Hey teme, where do you think Sakura is? Its not like her to be late?" Itachi smirked as he heard them behind where he and Sakura were.

"How the hell am i supposed to...know? Sakura?" Her eyes shot open a second before she pulled away from me and looked around him. She moved around him and he turned to stand behind her.

"Um, hi?" She offered and Sasuke and Naruto moved forward. Sasuke looked at him with hate in his eyes. Itachi knew he cared for his little pink haired team mate and thought of her as only a sister or did he?. If not then this would be fun, perhaps now he would learn that what he had given up was grand treasure. He smirked, "Can we help you my dear little brother?"

"What are you doing Sakura! I thought you just wanted to be single, at least thats what you told Kankuro." Naruto blurted, his blue eyes curious. Sakura was fidgeting now, her eyes were avoiding theirs.

"Um...I have to go. I have a big day at the hospital tomorrow." She turned to walk out but before she made it to the doorway of the kitchen Itachi grabbed her arm and spun her around. He pressed his lips against hers once more and immediately felt her respond. He pulled away and she turned and rushed out of the house. Itachi smirked as he walked past Sasuke, seeing the look on his face. He headed towards the stairs and preceded to his room when Sasuke spoke.

"Leave her alone, don't _ever_ touch her again!" He turned and saw Sasuke's back was to him, but his fists were clenced and his voice was low.

"I suppose we shall leave it up to her whether she wants me to leave her alone and not touch her again." He smirked again when he saw his brother lose a little more control. _And something tells me that she will want more, _he thought to himself as walked into his room and closed the door.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Sorry if its a little short.

Please, Please, Please Review! :)

killeruchiha24


	3. Chapter 3

**=^-^=**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**2 Weeks Later:**

It had been 6 hours since I had the chance to sit. I was currently in my office with a big glass of water and tired as all hell. After I had left the the party that night I hadn't gotten very much sleep, and when I did sleep it was filled with the very hot and the very sweaty bodies of Itachi and I. Though I had enjoyed them immensely, every time I woke I was plagued with the look that Sasuke had given me. He didn't love me, why did it look and feel like I had cheated on him? . He was my friend, not my lover. _Now if Itachi became my lover, mmmmmm,_I thought smiling slightly. The kiss that night was great, even if it had been interrupted. I had successfully avoided both men, (in hopes to clear my head and think about things which was apparently not working), which proved hard to do when one is on your team and the other frequents the hokages office where I am usually working. I decided to look over some papers and a few of my patients overviews to distract myself from thinking of that night and in doing so unsuccessfully, going over many very sinful scenarios in my head. After a while I sat back and looked at the clock and sighed. I took another drink of my water and stepped out of my office to finish my rounds.

It was nightfall when I left the hospital. I was walking down the quiet streets of Konoha, I loved nights like these. The full moon cascaded itself across everything illuminating all in its path. The sky was clear and the stars were bright, the perfect night for stargazing. I found myself walking towards the grassy hill with the cherry blossom trees, following the light orange colored bricks to my place of small sanctuary. I laid myself down in the cool grass and just stared up at the beautiful colored balls of gas. I closed my eyes and breathed in, smelling the scent of grass, cherry blossoms and...cologne? I shot up and was immediately hit with the sight of the swirling sharingan. He reached a hand forward and pushed a piece of hair from my face and put it behind my ear.

"Itachi." I whispered, starting to lean into his hand as it cupped my cheek. I stopped myself and just looked into his face. What was I doing? I certainly wasn't falling for him was I? I closed my eyes and thought of the mystery guy I wanted to fall in love with, to marry and have a perfect family with. I took a sharp intake of breath when the image of not some random guy, but Itachi appeared behind my closed lids. Was he that guy? I opened my eyes and saw him still staring at me, waiting for something.

**Itachi POV-**

He hadn't seen her in almost two weeks. Was she on a mission? Or was she just avoiding him? Whatever it was, it was affecting him. Her constant presence around the offices was what he had been counting on everyday since that day in his office. The need to see her beauty, to see her cheerful smiling face, it was what drove him now. (Pathetic, he knew but he didnt know how else to describe it). When he saw her leaving the hospital while walking home from reporting a mission to the hokage, he couldn't help but follow her. He watched while eating a peach he had gotten from a late night vendor before finding her, as she laid down on the grass under the big cherry blossom tree and couldn't help but stop and just stare. The light of moon as she lay there made her glow even more with the beauty of the angel she was.

What was he thinking that a guy like him could be with someone like her. She was perfect in every way. Cheerful when times were hard, always there for her friends. While she saved lives, he took them almost daily. She was light, angelic, he was dark with the dark world of the ninja encompassing him in it deeper and deeper everyday. He walked forward and knelt down beside her. He watched as she shot forward and when his eyes met her lovely emerald ones his breath left him. He reached his hand out and drew a stray pink lock back behind her ear. He felt her lean into his small embrace, when she stopped and closed her eyes, as if in thought. They opened suddenly after a few seconds and stared right back at him again. He was waiting for her to make a move, he figured he had made plenty and it was for her to decide if they should continue what they had started.

**Normal POV-**

It hit me then, what he was waiting for. He was letting me decide what to do about us. If I wanted to continue where we left of or not. I leaned forward and my breath caught. He was handsome, how did i ever find a catch like him? In fact how did i catch him, if I even caught him at all? What if this would be a one time thing? I pushed all the what if's aside and focused on me. I wanted to do this, there was no question about it, but would I feel bad in the morning? I mentally shook those thoughts from my head. What the hell, I might as well enjoy myself if for one night. I closed the distance between us and brushed my lips against his. I felt his arms pull me against him fully before he crushed his lips to mine. It was a hard kiss, yet it was gentle in the same instance. My eyes closed as I kissed back with just as much ferver. I opened my mouth allowing him entrance, battling for dominance. I won and proceeded to roam his mouth with my tongue, tasting peaches. He must have eaten some recently. He broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down my neck, nibbling lightly against my collar bone, then back up the other side.

"We should move this some where else, more private." He whispered quietly in my ear. I nodded breathlessly as one hand trailed down my side stopping on the small of my back tracing small circles, as the other cupped my face pulling me in for another moment of bliss. My arms snaked themselves around his neck as I tilted my head back deepening the kiss. He broke it once more and I whimpered slightly. He chuckled, still holding me against him.

"Your place would be better, if you still want to that is." I nodded my head still wanting more of his wounderful kisses. He smirked slightly as he did the transportation jutsu to my apartment where I was sure heaven wasn't to far away.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neither noticed the set of sad eyes watching them as they delved themselves in each others arms. At first he was angry when he saw them again, but now he was just hurt that his older brother, the one he had idolized since he was born, had taken the one thing he had cared about more than even his big brother. _But then_, he thought, _maybe this was how Sakura felt after all those years I had rejected her, called her annoying and ignored her. Perhaps that saying was right, you don't know what you have until its gone_. And now that he had recently realized his feelings for her in this past year, he was too late. She was Itachi's now, all he could do was support her in that brotherly way she thought that he had just liked her as now. He was her best friend and closest confidant and he didn't want to lose her in that way either by turning back into his old self, to being the really big dickhead. And with that last thought, Sasuke turned and walked back to the place that he called home.

* * *

**Woohoo! Look at that, two chapter updates in one night, hahahaha! Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!**

**Starting to get a little more steamy for them now, undecided though if i want to show you the steamy sex part or wait until close to the end to show you one. Reviews will help me decide!!!!!!**

**Poor Sasuke, he loves her, ah well thats what you get when your a basterd to people who care about you.**

**I decided that even though it should be obvious to put at least one disclaimer because there are some people out there that are all grr about it:  
I don't own Naruto and if I did Itachi would be alive and so many things would be different. So no I dont own Naruto!**

**Please, Please, Please Review!!!!!!!!**

**killeruchiha24**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the next chappie. Enjoy!!!  
Disclaimer: Once again, (though I really wish _I_ was the genius who came up with this), I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4**

I felt my bed underneath me as he started to pull my shirt up. His hands traveled around my back and unhooked my bra, trailing down my sides  
before enclosing onto my breasts. His fingers teased my nipples before his mouth came down upon one making me whimper in need. I moved my arms and pulled his shirt off as well, shoving down his pants, mine following shortly after. I closed my eyes again and felt his lips on my neck , moving their way down. I moaned and arched my back, leaving my breasts exposed to the cool air. His mouth revenged one and then the other again leaving me panting for more. His hands roamed my body, touching everything, and finally resting on my hips shifting my position. I leaned back against the headboard of my bed, looking down at him. His eyes met mine as he lowered his mouth to my core. My hands tangled themselves in his beautiful hair and I closed my eyes as pleasure swept through me with every stroke of his tongue. He quickened his ministrations, swirling his tongue faster pushing me over the edge for the first time that night.

He pulled me back down on my back, his mouth covering mine. He licked by bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. I let him in, our tongues fighting for dominance. I felt him at my entrance, hard and wanting. I rubbed myself against him, whimpering for my need to be filled. I felt like if I didn't have him in me now I wouldn't survive. My core was pulsing, aching for him to fill me. I heard him make a low growling sound in the back of his throat indicating what he wanted as well. He plunged himself into me then, a low moan erupting from him. I arched, trying to accommodate his large size. I had wanted this for so long. He moved in slow strokes at first, pushing himself deeper and deeper, stretching me. I rolled my head back as each breathy moan left my lips. He quickened his pace at my urging, my muscles clenching, pulling in further and further. My nails dug into his back, leaving red marks as my muscles clenched with the warm feeling pooling in the pit of my stomach, moaning his name louder with each stroke. The white rush of orgasm came over me then, pulling me into the sweet sensations of paradise. I came down from my high slowly and heard him let a quiet grunt out feeling his release inside me. I smiled as he pulled me to him, holding me against him. I laid my head on his bare shoulder as he kissed the top of my head softly.

"That was amazing." I finally managed to say, my voice a small whisper.  
"Don't think I'm done yet." I giggled a little and nodded moving myself closer to him. He leaned down and kissed my face. I felt him harden again and smiled at the oncoming pleasure of round two.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I rolled over in my bed and was immediately hit by the bright sunlight. I immediately rolled back over and blinked a couple of times, trying to get my eyesight back. I sat up and looked around my room, remembering what had happened the night before. I spotted a shirt laying on the floor and figured he must have accidentally left it and sighed, realizing that even though I knew I would probably wake up alone, I didn't really want to. I looked beside me and sure enough the spot was empty. I stood up and stretched before picking it up and smelling it. It smelled good, like a spicy yet woodsy sort of smell, the kind that instantly calms your nerves no matter what circumstance. I put it on and a pair of panties before walking to the door of my room to start some coffee and find some breakfast. I opened the door the delicious smell of fresh brewed coffee wafted itself around me. I smiled and mentally thanked Itachi for starting the coffee before he down the short hallway and into the kitchen. I grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it with the dark liquid. I took a sip before going to the fridge. As I starting going through the various food in my , I heard the front door open then close. I straitened up and walked towards the entry way, not expecting to see Itachi with two bags in his hands, standing there taking his shoes off. He looked up and smirked when he saw me standing there with a dumb look on my face.

"Not expecting me to stay?" "Well, no..." I started out, "I mean I don't want to be rude, but no I didn't expect you to stay." He walked past me into the kitchen still smirking. He set the bags on the table and turned walking back towards me. "I'm not like that you know. Your qualities make it hard to do that anyway. By the way I bought some food for us." He indicated to the bags on the table before he brought his lips down on mine, soft and gentle. He pulled away and I smiled, happy that he had stayed and followed his lead to the waiting food.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I apologize that it is short but I have had very limited time, being senior year and all. I hope you all enjoyed and hopefully I get the next chapter for both this one and the new one shortly. (BTW if you haven't checked it out its called Her Dark Path. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.)**

**And also please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors, its about one am and I'm really tired. I really wanted to at least get something up for you guys to read, I feel bad because its been a while.**

**So anyway, please, please, please review!!!!!!!!**

**killeruchiha24**


	5. Chapter 5

After that first night, we were together almost every night after that. He always came over to my place, never vice versa. We thought it was best that way because after Sasuke had found us at the party, he had become distant and very quick to anger. Since then he had avoided me except for when Kakashi called us together for our two day a week training. And even then he always choose to spar with one of them and only saying something to me when he had to. It had upset me at first, then gradually turned into anger.

I was currently on my day off from the hospital when I heard a knocking on my door. I knew it wasn't Itachi, because he had been sent on an ANBU mission yesterday and wasn't expected back for a few more days. I opened the door and saw one of the new ANBU recruits. Her hair was a sharp red color put up into a saucy bun. She spoke, her voice matching the style of her hair.

"Tsunade requests your presence in her office, she said to tell you it was important." I nodded and followed out the door. Tsunade was drinking her usual sake when i arrived, books and scrolls scattered all over the place. I stood in front of her desk, waiting.  
"Sakura, I'm sending you out to meet up with Itachi's anbu team. It seems one of his members has gotten them into some trouble. I'm sending you because you are the best and most available medic. Here are the directions to their spot and please be careful. Send me word as soon as possible of the extent of the injuries so I no whether to bring them home or not."  
"Hai, Tsunade." With that I turned and went out the door, went home packed what i would need of clothes and medical supplies and headed out.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I apologize again, Uchiha. I did not mean to be rational in my haste." Itachi turned and looked at the squad member who had gotten them into this mess. His eyes narrowed, showing no remorse for the fellow anbu.

They had been tracking their target for a few days now, following him and making notes of his movements before they took him down. They had gotten close and Itachi had decided he wanted to wait one more day for precautions sake. Unima had gotten too hasty and decided to attack early. Before anybody could do anything, their target unleashed his powers and all of them had been injured some more severely than others and one now dead. The seven tails host then had quickly tried to kill them all and would have succeeded if it hadn't been for Itachi's sharingan. He had overpowered the man with his genjutsu and now he was secured to a tree with chakra bindings on both his hands and feet unconscious.

Of the five that were still alive, Itachi and Shisui had only small cuts and bruises, Unima had a crushed arm, and the other two had sever gashes, one in the abdomen and the other on his thigh. Itachi had sent word to Tsunade a day ago asking for a medic. Even if he called off the mission he still wouldn't be able to go anywhere with the extent of the men's injuries. Both Shisui and himself had been trying their damnedest to keep the two men alive between changing the makeshift bandages twice a day and cleaning out the wounds. He sighed and sat against the base of one of the trees in their camp. He stood suddenly ears alert. Someone was coming. Even with the genjutsu he had on the camp, he still wanted to be aware of the danger. He saw a flash of pink before suddenly someone had released his genjutsu. Sakura came through the trees and flashed saucy smile before noticing the dying men on the ground. She rushed over to them and quickly began flowing her chakra through the first one and beginning the healing process. Itachi smiled to himself, of all people he was glad it was Sakura who was sent. He sat back down and closed his eyes leaving her to do her work.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was drained of chakra by the time she was done with he two men. They would live but they would need a few days rest before they would be able to do much more than sit up. She looked over to the other man who was cradling his arm and sighed. It was broken, she could easily see that by the angle of it, yet it also looked much worse. It had a mixture of purple, black and blue coloring it. She stood and walked over to him. She gently grabbed his arm and gasped when she realized that it wasn't just broken, but completely crushed. She didn't have the chakra to fix it until tomorrow. What in the hell had they gotten into to do this to them. She wondered which one was the culprit to get them into this trouble.

"I am going to brace it and ice it until the morning. It is too swollen to do anything with anyway and I don't have enough chakra." She grabbed her medical bag and braced the arm, then grabbed the three ice packs and quickly did a jutsu to freeze them. She placed them on his arm and layed it flat on the ground. She left him with strict instructions not to move unless told otherwise. Shisui was her next victim and was given a thorough exam. With nothing wrong with him she walked over to where itachi was and sat down next to him. She reached out and proceeded to examine him as well and was satisfied to find nothing broken or bleeding, just bruising small cuts. He opened his eyes and gazed at her, watching her work. She felt him watching her every movement and blushed slightly. She looked up and met his eyes and smiled. She moved so her back was to the tree and leaned her body against his. She stretched and yawned laying her head against his shoulder. She felt him move and the warm weight of his arm on her waist as it pulled her closer to him. The chakra she had been drained of was taking its toll. She smiled once more and let sleep take her.

Kinda short I know and I'm sorry.  
Hopefully I can get the next chapter up asap.

Thanks for reading and please review!!!!!!  
killeruchiha24


End file.
